1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and an external peripheral device connected thereto, and more particularly to a display apparatus connected to an external peripheral device providing a feature that is not supported by the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, televisions (TVs) have a function of receiving and playing broadcast signals. With rapid technological advancement, hardware of audio-video (AV) devices, such as TVs, is upgraded at a fast pace, and expansion or addition of new features in software tend to continue. However, once a user purchases an expensive display apparatus, such as a TV, the user may not use upgraded features with the display apparatus until it is replaced by a new device, for example, for 5 to 7 years.
A conventional TV cannot perform functions of playing videos, receiving and executing game images from different image sources, or retrieving and displaying information in real time through a network such as the Internet, which are realized by an up-to-date device, such as a smart television.